This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Nucleic Acid Analysis (aka DNA Core Lab) at UAF is housed in the West Ridge Research Building. Equipment purchased from EPSCoR I, BRIN and INBRE funds includes: ABI 3100, 3130 sequencers, ABI 7900 real time PCR, NanoDrop spec, Speed Vac, Illumina Bead Station, Transgenomic Wave, Beckman BioRobot, Molec Devices Analyst, Typhoon Imager, MJ Tetrad Cycler. The Core lab is used by INBRE researchers, Drs. Happ, O'Hara, Schulte, and Rudstadler, and by other PIs associated with Alaska EPSCOR, the NIH CoBRE Center for Alaska Native Health Research, the Institute of Arctic Biology, the UA Museum, the Institute of Marine Science, and the State Virology Lab. As an INBRE sub-project, the DNA Core Lab is supported through funding for a lab technician, equipment upgrades, service agreements, and new equipment purchases as identified by INBRE PI's. Additional support is provided by the NIH CoBRE project which funds a faculty oversight position (Dr. Bert Boyer) and genetic analysis supplies and services.